


Away from Sanditon

by NEStar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: What if Georgiana's state during episode six caused Charlotte to make an offer? Why not visit Willingden where no one knows her or what has happened?Will this removal have any great baring on the state of Sanditon?





	1. Where in an Offer is Made

**Author's Note:**

> These first chapters might seems a bit jumpy, but I figured I could skip over what actually happened on screen

Georgiana sat in the dressing room, the large tub of warm water standing before her.

“Please, miss,” the maid said imploringly, “It will get cold.”

Georgiana just sat.

The door opened, closed, and opened again.

“Georgiana,” Charlotte said, “Come now, I'll help you.”

Georgiana felt herself being pulled up and the gown removed slowly from her. “That's it, nice and easy.” Charlotte was talking softly, a running stream of words that didn't really mean anything but Georgiana was glad for them. The words were a distraction from the thoughts in her head.

Once she was in the tub Charlotte stopped speaking and the thoughts came rushing back. One in particular playing over and over again.

“I don't want to return to Sanditon.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte stepped into the parlor to find both Tom and Sidney sitting on a sofa, as if sharing a weight between them.

“Ah, Charlotte! Perfect timing!” Tom stood to his feet. “How is Miss Lambe?”

“Resting now. But she...” Charlotte hesitated.

“Yes?” prompted Sidney.

Charlotte took a deep breath, “Well, she is concerned about returning to Sanditon. About the way gossip can swirl about. So I thought to seek your opinion.” She sat down by a small table. “The Regatta is less than a week away, so what I was thinking is we go back until then and afterwards, if she is still of the same frame of mind, I might cut my stay a little short and we could leave for Willingden.” Charlotte gestured at Tom, “As you well know, Mr. Parker, Willingden is a small place, just a village, and my own home a good half hour walk away. The only real entertainments we have are the quarterly Assemblies, so Georgiana would have no society to mix in, no one to gossip about her, or know what has transpired.”

The brothers looked at each other for a long moment. It was Tom who spoke first, “We would be loathed to give up your company so early but if you feel so strongly that it might help Miss Lambe return to better spirits...” he shrugged, “Well, we can always claim the remainder of your visit when Miss Lambe returns.”

“Is she truly so despondent?” Sidney asked.

“At the moment, yes,” Charlotte answered, “But it may be that she will change her mind. Some times just knowing that there _is_ a choice can help to raise ones spirits.”

Sidney looked away, his hand coming up to rub distractedly against his lips. “Very well,” he said after a moment. “Whatever may help.”

A maid came into the room carrying a tray with a tea service.

“Yes, just what we need after all the heavy talk,” Tom said, “Some tea! Charlotte? Sidney?”

Charlotte nodded her head but Sidney shook his. “Thank you, but there are still a few things I need to attend to before I can relax enough for tea to do any good.” He bowed to the both of them and left.

Tom placed a cup of tea onto the table by Charlotte while asking, “And how are you feeling? After all of this?”

“It's all been so overwhelming. I hardly know what to think any more.”

“About what, my dear?”

“About anything,” she replied, and before she knew it she was pouring out her doubts of her short comings. Then somehow the conversation pivoted to Sidney Parkers' younger days, both before and after his heart had been broken.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The carriage ride back to Sanditon was a quiet one, each of the three occupants taken up in their own thoughts. Charlotte kept returning to the whirlwind that had been the afternoon and evening before. Lord Babbington securing an invitation to a masked ball, the exciting yet dull task of having one of Georgiana's ball gowns made over to fit her, the giddy rush of arriving at a grand society event but the quick fall of nerves when she saw how elegant everyone was – and her just a country girl in a borrowed dress – followed by...

Well, followed by the up and down that all revolved around Sidney Parker.

When Lady Susan suggested that it was love... Charlotte had been truethful all the times she said that she did not come to Sanditon seeking a husband, a view of the wider world was all she was after. But before she could explain that to her ladyship there was Sidney himself asking her to dance. And such a dance! She had expected something like their other dance, politely going through the forms, but instead – his eyes seemed to never leave her, drawing her own up to gaze back at him.

After that she felt as if maybe Susan was right. How could she share a dance like that and not be a little bit in love? But then there was Tom talking about how happy Sidney looked to be standing at Eliza's side once again. Eliza! The woman who had refused him (who would refuse Sidney over something as silly as money?), but also the woman he was smiling so brilliantly at.

Charlotte had to admit she had never seen Mr. Sidney Parker look so light before. There was not a single wrinkle across his forehead and instead there were such an abundance around his smile. Even his eyes had crinkled up in delight.

Georgiana shifted in the seat next to her and Charlotte's next thought was that maybe it was for the best that she would be leaving Sanditon soon.


	2. Where in The Riagtta Happens in the Background

“I am all too aware that I have fallen short as your guardian. But please believe that I am sincere in my desire to make amends.”

Fallen short, what a pretty way to phrase something so ugly. Fallen short – he had brought her to London, left her alone while Otis had charmed her, torn her away from her love, then left her to discover Otis' true nature in the worst way possible,

“Georgiana?” The door opened once again to admit Charlotte. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Clinging to the fact that I only have one more night in this place and then you will take me away.”

“Are you still wanting to leave?” Charlotte asked as she sat down on the bed.

“More then anything.”

“I just thought, maybe now that Mr. Parker has returned you might – “

Georgiana laughed, a sound that was harsh in her throat, “As if he could possibly make any change to my situation. I can hear them, the nasty twins, hanging about my door and gossiping. They're only chased away when that prune faced Reverend comes for his daily lecture.”

Charlotte leaned over and hugged her, “Oh my dear friend, shall I stay over tonight so we can take our leave all the earlier?”

“That is the nicest thing I have heard in a week.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte was thankful for the two doors into the sitting room. As Tom gestured for Mrs. Campion to come through and see the model of the town she was able to slip out and softly run upstairs.

Oh what a fool she was! All it took was that short walk this morning... A few smiles, some soft teasing, and she had let her heart open up – only for it to be dashed again. Why would Sidney Parker give her a second thought with some like Mrs. Campion hanging on his arm?

She opened her wardrobe and pulled out her trunk. It would be best to pack now and send her things over before all the events started. If a few tears slipped down her face and onto her clothes... well, they would be dry by the time she took them out in Willingden.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte lay in the unfamiliar bed, trying to fall asleep but all she could do was play those words over and over again. First Mrs. Campion's remarks reducing her to just a village girl who could hope for no more then some farmer's son, soon followed by Mr. Parker's mocking of her love of reading. And to think she had thought him impressed when she had recognized the quote earlier!

Charlotte flipped her pillow over and gave it a few strong plumps before flopping back down onto the bed.

Just a few houses down Sidney Parker walked through the darkened halls of Trifalger House, with his own set of words haunting his brain, “What is it you want from me?” He had thought on those words all day and he had finally come to a conclusion; one that left him a bit confounded but resolved. If only he had been able to speak with Miss Haywood before she retired.

Stopping in front of the door to her room he placed a palm gently against the door in a silent good night, not realizing the room beyond was empty.


	3. Where in We Have Sidney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of episode eight, all from Sidney's pov.

A grayish light filtered in through the window of the room where Sidney Parker lay not sleeping. Instead, thoughts whirled around in his head – ideas and half formed plans – all of which lead back to Charlotte Haywood.

_Some times she walks before breakfast..._

_If Mary is busy then Charlotte might take the children out to play, I could offer my help and there would sure to be a chance to talk._

_She was so hurt, what if she eats in her room?_

Fear gripped him suddenly, _what if she doesn't forgive me?_

It had never been like this with Eliza. Oh, there had been plenty of pain after but the start, the start had been so easy. They had grown up together, had been in each others company for years. So one day he had said, “Will you marry me?” and Eliza had laughed and answered, “Who else is there?”. Which, on reflection, really wasn't a yes and had proven its self the moment someone else had come along but still...

Sidney took a deep breath. The light had changed from gray to pink, he could get up now without looking like a total fool.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk along the cliff did nothing for Sidney's nerves. Instead it just showed him how tired and hungry he was. But it did put him back at the house in time for the family to be at breakfast, so maybe he would have his chance here.

“Ah, Sidney!” Mary greeted him warmly, “Maybe your presence will cheer up these grumpy faces.”

A quick glance around the table showed that both his nieces were put out. It even looked as if Jenny had been crying.

“Well now, what's all this about?” He asked.

“They're missing Charlotte,” Mary said.

A cold spike of dread shot up Sidney's spine, “Missing?”

“I know,” Mary replied, “It's only been a few hours. Why, I'm sure that Charlotte and Miss Lambe aren't even halfway to Willingden yet.”

Willingden.

The memory of the conversation in London came rushing back to him. Charlotte's plan to take Georgiana back to her home after the regatta.

God, how could he have been so stupid!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seeing Babbington step into the pub all done up for the ball somehow made things worse.

“Aren't you coming?” he asked. “I'm sure your brother will be looking for you.”

“Well, then you can tell him where I am.”

And that was that. Babbers went off to dance with his lady love and Sidney got drunk.

Rather, he wanted to get drunk but the barman kicked him out. Said that all his whining was driving away other customers. Whining!

Sidney stood in the high street, trying to decide where to go next. Up the street was the Assembly Rooms with the sound of gaiety spilling out. He did not want to go that way. Down the street was the Terrace and all the new apartments his brother had been talking about. Maybe he should take a greater interest like Char – like Tom was always begging him to and have a look.

One room was much like another and Sidney was starting to regret his choice, but then he opened another door and all regret was gone. In front of him lay a man on the floor. Next to him was a rough table that must have had some papers on it but they were now all aflame. Sidney quickly tore off his coat and started beating at the fire.


	4. Where in We Have Two Letters

Dear Mary,

We are arrived back home in Willingden, all safe and sound. The trip was short and uneventful (I was careful to tell the driver to go slow up the hill) and Miss Lambe is settling after her initial shock.

You will remember that while our home is not modest, there are enough of us to fill it up. Since Georgiana was coming to live like family she was placed to share a room with me – something she has apparently never done before! But she has quite resigned herself to it and all looks to be happy.

Give my love to the children, for I do miss them greatly.

Your loving friend,

Charlotte Haywood

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Sidney,

Charlotte has just loudly announced that she is sitting down to write another letter to Mary, so rather than face her disappointment I am writing to you.

Willingden has been a balm. It is the closest thing to Antigua I've seen since we left Jolly Harbor. Maybe not in climate or size but here I wake not to the sounds of construction but to the sounds of animals.

I even do chores here! Since it is coming up on the start of harvest time and not even guests are spared. You will laugh to know that I have become quite good at making butter!

In truth, the only complaint I can make is about the sleeping arrangements. Never before have I had cause to share a bed but with so many living in the house I am bunked in with Charlotte. On one hand it is nice how her presence drives away the dark thoughts that creep in at night, or to wake from a bad dream and hear her breathing next to me. Yet on the other, her toes are so cold - even with bed socks on!

Charlotte would probably be mad that I have written so bluntly, but she should not have guilted me so about writing.

I will be making my introduction to the larger village society on the 27th at the Assembly ball. Charlotte has me almost excited for it, telling me of the different gentlemen in the area and which to dance the lively numbers with and which to avoid if I want my toes to remain intact.

And I see that her letter writing is done so I will end mine now.

Your ever dutiful ward,

Georgiana  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

Sidney groaned and forced himself not to crumple the letter in his hand. Georgiana may had thought she was embarrassing her friend but in truth she was just torturing him. Waking in the night to the sound of Charlotte's breathing, her comforting preference, even the cold toes... For a moment Sidney let his mind wander and he could almost feel them pressing into his calves.

Damn it all, why had he been such a fool!

That night in London, rather then have his head turned by Eliza Campion, he should have pulled Charlotte off the ballroom floor and begged for her permission to court her. Told her exactly how lovely she looked in that gold dress. Sent Tom away and danced the rest of the night with only her. Something! Then, maybe, there wouldn't have been such awkwardness between them the day of the regatta. Maybe she would have talked Georgiana into staying in Sanditon, and he would have had a chance to confess how he felt.

Guilt quickly flooded through him. Georgiana was thriving in Willingden. How could he have deprived her of that? Of a chance to heal and regain that brightness had been snuffed out by her ordeal.

But a good guardian would also want to check on this progress in person, and escorting her to an Assembly was a perfect opportunity.

And if he had the chance to dance again with Miss Haywood... Well, that was just icing on the cake.


	5. Where in Sidney Arrives in Willingden

Charlotte was humming softly as she walked back to the house. The early morning herb walks were one of her favorite chores to do. A chance to start the day surrounded by the quiet sounds of nature. She slipped through the back gate, into the still room, and started sorting out her finds.

The lavender was taken off the stalk and set in water outside, were the sun would release the oils and leave lavender water ready for use. The motherwort was laid out on muslin frames to dry into tea - a must in a house with so many women.

She was just turning to the few bits of calendula when Georgiana came running in.

"Did you write to him?"

Charlotte was confused. "To whom?"

"Sidney!" Georgiana hissed.

Charlotte felt her stomach flip, "No, of course not."

"Well he's here."

This time it was her heart that flipped. "You wrote to him," she reminded her friend.

"Yes, but I didn't ask him to come!" Georgiana replied with a wave of her hand. "My letter was more random talking than any true correspondence. I told him of making butter and the animals and the plans for the Assembly."

"Georgiana, today is the Assembly. He must have come for that."

Georgiana groaned. "What, so he can ruin this too?"

Charlotte swatted at her arm. "Come, you should not be here hiding. Go and talk to him."

~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a frisson of excitement that traveled through the drawing room when Mr. Parker's carriage drew up to the door once again. While conversing with Mr. and Mrs. Haywood earlier he had mentioned he wished to escort Georgiana and that somehow ended up with all three young ladies riding with him, while William and Matthew rode horses.

What lengths her father would take just to avoid a ball.

After a moment Sidney entered the room and bowed to her parents, before turning to her sister Alison. "I'm not sure if Miss Haywood mentioned you directly but she has spoken in the best terms about all her siblings. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Then William was begging to be off before they missed the first set. After a rush of gathering shawls, waving goodbye to the younger children, and arranging skirts in the carriage, Charlotte looked up and realized she was sitting next to Mr. Parker.

A flush of heat rushed through her. The last time they had been this close was the practice trip down the river. The memory of his hands over her own sent shivers racing down her arms and she pretended to adjust her gloves in order to rub the feeling away.

"Well, your brothers may be in a rush to arrive," Sidney said, "but here I have the better opportunity. Georgiana, can I claim the first set?"

"I'm still not sure that I want to dance," she replied. "I think just being out in company will be enough of a test tonight."

"Very well. Perhaps Miss Haywood will take pity on me?"

"Of course, Mr. Parker." What was she saying? To dance with him again, now knowing there was no hope for a return of her feelings. Madness!

"And the second set, Miss Allison?"

Her sister beamed happily. "I look forward to it, sir."

The carriage pulled to a stop and Charlotte felt a wave of fear. Another dance with Sidney Parker. Lord save her heart.


	6. Where in The Ending

Sidney took a deep breath before following the ladies into the Assembly rooms. He had traveled to Willingden with a vague plan (mostly just begging Charlotte to forgive him) and so far it was going better than he had ever hoped.

Firstly, meeting Mr. and Mrs. Haywood. A lovely couple who, unlike so many couples of the Ton, seemed to genuinely cherish being in each other's company. If this was her example then it was no wonder Charlotte was steadfast in holding out for love.

_ Dear lord, let her love me. _

Secondly, the order of the evening. He had thought he might meet the Haywood party at the Rooms, then dance with Georgiana before approaching Charlotte. Instead he had a delightfully torturous quarter hour of her at his side and the promise of the first dance.

He couldn't help but think back to the last dance they had shared. If only he had truly followed the prompting of his heart that evening… Instead he had shied away from that desperate urge to bare his soul to her and ended up causing an even greater block.

“Well, Mr. Parker?” Charlotte turned to face him and he was struck once again at how lovely she was.

“Yes.” was his pitiful reply but it was enough to move them onto the dance floor. A cry went up of “Ginny's Market!” and the musicians started a tune.

The opening was easy enough but then came the moment they stepped into a close embrace and Sidney swore he could feel Charlotte's heart beating against his chest.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Charlotte knew she was dancing too close to him. That there were any number of older ladies watching who would report back to her mother. Yet she couldn't help it. From the first note Sidney had been staring straight into her eyes and it was as if she were suddenly back in London. No Mrs. Campion, no horrible mocking words, only Sidney and his wonderful eyes.

The steps of the dances forced them to look away and then step apart and Charlotte took a deep breath to try and calm her poor heart. But then they were back in line and the dance repeated. Over and over she stepped into Sidney's arms and each time she could feel a bit of the healing she had done in Willingden fall away, until by the end of the dance she was just as in love with him as she'd ever been in Sanditon.

“Thank you, Mr. Parker,” she managed to whisper and then slipped away. Thankfully Allison was right there, eager to claim her set.

Charlotte managed to make it through the room, stopping every few feet to say hello to a friend or answer about her parents health to one of their acquaintances. Finally she made it out to the garden and, in a dark corner, let out a sob.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

Bowing to Miss Allison, Sidney stepped away from the dance floor and scanned the room, searching for Charlotte. There, sat in a corner by a fern, was Georgiana and another young lady – but not Charlotte. She was not by the punch table, not by the group of ladies who her sister was speaking to, and – thankfully – not on the dance floor. A set of open doors in the back of the room caught his eye and he made his way quickly over to them.

Stepping through, Sidney found himself in a garden. A bit of grass, a few short hedges, and over where a tree met the wall was Charlotte.

As he got closer he could hear that she was crying.

“Miss Haywood, are you hurt?”

“Please, Mr. Parker, just leave me.”

Her words stopped him short. How could he... What should he do? Say?

“I can't.”

She turned to him then, her eyes red, “Why? What do you want from me?”

And suddenly Sidney could breath again.

“You asked me that before. That day at the regatta,” he hated that a further look of pain crossed her face. “I spent the rest of the day with those words ringing in my head until the answer finally came to me.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself to lay open his heart. “I want everything.”

Charlotte let out a small gasp at his words and he took the chance to catch her hands in his.

“I want you yelling at me, disappointed because I'm not living up to what I could be. I want to know your opinions, even if they are based off an untruth since that lie might be all other can see. I want to have you popping up every time I turn around, because I find I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you. I even want your name, because it has been weeks since I've been able to think of you as Miss Haywood and all every part of me is screaming is that you should be Mrs. Parker. Please, Charlotte... tell me I have a chance. That I haven't – “

Any further words were cut off by the sudden contact of Charlotte's lips on his.


End file.
